The perfect life
by Pouncingwind
Summary: C: This is the life of Mordecai after he's married and has a child! Watch their child grow up! Please Review. And also, on chapter two, It is suppose to say, "Mrs. Quintel?"
1. Chapter 1

**TELLLL MEE IFFF YOOOUUU LIIKKKEE ITTTT! C:**

* * *

Mordechai's POV

Mordechai slumped down on his green leather sofa. "Mordechai! Come help me!" Margaret yelled. He sulked off of the couch and into the kitchen to see his charming wife making an attachment for the baby's room.

It was 3 beautiful butterflies. "What do you need help with?" He asked, his eyes scanning the 3 pieces of paper that spread across the table. "Stapling them together!" She laughed. Mordechai chuckled and strolled over, taking the stapler in his hands. He took two of the butterflies and stapled the bottoms together, taking the best one and attaching it to the top.

His daughter, Eve, was fast asleep in her high chair. Babyfood was sprawled across her tiny beak. Her feathers were red, with blue streaks falling down the middle. She had deep green eyes, that sparkled when she smiled. 'She's the most wonderful thing in the world..' He thought 'Besides Margaret,' He added to his thoughts.

"Mordechai, wipe Eve's face please?" Margaret asked sweetly, a grin spread across her beautiful face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a rag, flinging it across her face. Eve awoke with a scream, wailing. She flailed her arms. tears rolled down her cheeks. "Honey shhh! Shhh!" Margaret soothed, plucking up Eve. She raced off toward Eve's bedroom, Eve's soft feathers flying backwards in the slight breeze from the running her mother was doing. Life was **Perfect.**


	2. Two years later!

argaret's POV

I held my two year old daughter tightly. 'God help me!' I thought as I walked into the daycare for the first time ever. " ?" A voice called. "Over here!" I shouted, looking around for the mysterious voice that had called my name.

"Ah, you look quite lovely today," The man said, shaking my hand. "If you think the outfit for the coffee shop is lovely, then by all means, keep on going," She laughed, hoping to make a humorous impression.

"This must be little Eve here, Huh?" He assumed, pinching her chubby little cheeks. "Yes, this is Eve Mary Quintel," She introduced her daughter, stroking her soft feathers.

I set her down to go play. "About paperwork.." I sighed, getting into business. "Ah, it's only a page or two, I assure you , it'll only take a few minutes." He cooed, his deep voice amazingly calming. He was quite young, in his early 30s. He had charming brown hair, and a straight face. Broad shoulders held his long neck, a thick, but muscular body under the upper areas.

"Uhhh...Just call me Margaret," I smiled. "I'm Jeffrey Quinn McClore." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it, my wings shaking nervously.

"Can I take the Paperwork to work and fill it out there?" I asked, my voice smooth, but my face was a bit scared. "Of course, just give it to me when you come to pick Little Miss Eve up!" He exclaimed, walking away casually.

"That was easier than I thought.." I mumbled, walking out the front door to my new car. It was black, shining when the sun hit it. But it was gray and cloudy out, so the sun was hiding behind the thick clouds.

I hopped in, throwing the paperwork in the passengers seat. I pressed the button on the side of the steering wheel. This made the motor roar. The shifted my gear from Park to drive and headed out towards the coffee shop.

I sat at the counter, filling out the paperwork for Eve. Business was slow today, due to the fact it was Friday. Eileen was talking to a leaving customer. I rolled my eyes, watching her flirt with him. The man walked up the steps, and Eileen scurried over.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" She squealed, Her eyes shining with excitement. "You got a date?" I guessed, focusing on my paperwork more than being happy for Eileen. "How did you know?" She 'Hmphed', her hands on her hips. "I'm Psychic!" I joked, my pen down at the bottom of the second page of paperwork.

"Well, My shifts over," Eileen mumbled, unwrapping the apron the hung around her hips. "Mine too, Eileen. That must mean it's closing time!" I squeaked, happy to go see how Eve was holding out.

Without notice, my phone rang. I flung it into my hands and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi , this is the hospital calling. Your daughter had an allergic reaction to something and we had to bring her here."

"WHAT!?" I roared

"Calm down hun, everything's OK." The woman soothed.

"Alright, I'll be right down there." I said, already running.

"EILEEN! CLOSE UP SHOP FOR ME!" I shouted, stuffing my phone in my pocket, and out the door.

**Second chapter! What is Eve allergic to? What will happen to her? All will be revealed in the next chapter to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

I skidded to a halt._ 'Where's my car!?'_ My mind screeched. My eyes scanned the sidewalk.

I was parked at the very end. I grunted and ran for the car. I flew open the door and slid in, pressing the ignition button.

As soon as the engine made a sound, I expertly backed out of my spot and sped down the street.

My heart pounding, mind reeling, I turned the corner to see a colossal building. Windows lined the outside, and a grand entrance stood in the front.

Pulling into the lot, I parked my car as close to the entrance as I could. I rushed inside. A desk was laying to the side, chairs and coffee tables outlining the rest of the room. I ran down the hall, pressing the button on the elevator.

Once the door opened, not bothering to check if anyone was inside, I slithered in. A lady with a clipboard stood in there.

"Visitor?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied my voice shaking.

"Name of the patient?" She said, her voice bland.

"Eve Mary Quintel," I whispered, my eyes fire of nervousness.

She pressed the button to floor three. I waited patiently for the elevator to come to a halt. "Room 102." She shouted as I ran down the hall. '102, 102..' I thought. " AH HA!" I squealed aloud. I rushed in. My baby daughter lay there,sleeping soundly.

a doctor was sitting in the chair, examining her.

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded.

"Her mother!" I spat, my eyes embers of anger.

He calmed himself down. "She ate graham crackers, everything's fine, she's just tired. You're set to take her home."

My phone buzzed. I looked down. The surface said 'Eileen' I sighed and slid the bar, revealing a text.

_ Eileen: Everything okay? (:_

I slid my fingers over the tiny keys.

_Me: Yeah. Eve ate graham crackers, she must be allergic. Shes fine, and fast asleep too._

I hit the send button, lifting Eve up. I decided to take the stairs. I sped down the stairs, Eve rested on my hips. My phone buzzed again.

_ Eileen: Oh my! Poor little thing ;(_

I chuckled and replied,

_Me: No need to be worried! They gave her an epipen. She's fine._

I quickly hit the send button. I arrived at my car. I opened the back door and settled Eve down in her seat. She was awake now, still half asleep though. "Sippy Mommy.." She groaned.

I reached into my baby bag, taking out a red cup with Elmo on it. I handed it to her. I walked around to the drivers side and headed back to work to grab the Papers. Taking my keys from my purse, I unlocked the door to the coffee shop, it was dark. I switched on a light.

My paperwork lay right where it was before I left. i snatched it up and switched off the light, running back up the steps. I slid back into my seat.

The TV lights flashed in the living room. Eve was watching Elmo, her favorite show. I could just hear his high pitched voice from the kitchen.

The door creaked open, and Mordecai slipped in. "DWADDY!" she squeaked, wobbling over to him with excitement. He plucked her up, swinging her around. "How's my baby girl!?" He teased, poking her on the nose. She giggled. he set her down to go watch TV, and he walked into the kitchen.

I was busy chopping lettuce. He sprinted over to me. He was about 5 inches taller then me. Her grabbed me around the waist and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Hello my love," He mumbled, his face stuffed in my spikes. "Hello darling," I greeted. "Hear about Eve's little incident yet?" I giggled, my eyes sparkling with mischief. "You bet ya. Hospital called after you picked her up."

I looked up into his perfect eyes. His pupils were shaped like apples, the hazel iris fitting it perfectly. I couldn't be happier. I rested my head on his chest.

I began to chop lettuce again, throwing it into a bowl. I mixed it up and walked away to the dining table. I placed it next to the Cheesy bread. a homemade cheese pizza lay on the other side of a vase full of tulips.

I strolled over to Eve and picked her up, carrying her to her high chair. I cut up a piece of pizza for her, placing the crust on my own plate. I dumped a fourth of Eve's piece onto her highchair. Using her hands, she picked one up and shoved her whole hand in her mouth.

Mordecai laughed. "She's so beautiful," He commented, his eyes round with love. I nodded in agreement.

We finished dinner by 8:30. I cleared the table, while Mordecai washed the dishes.

"Guess what time it is!?" I teased, looking over to a just bathed Eve.

Eve tilted her tiny head in confusion. "Elmwo time!?" She squealed, hoppping to her tiny feet.

"Bedtime!" I screeched, tickling her.

"Noo!" She moaned, running off.

I chased her playfully. I ran around and around, until finally I came into reach of her. I snatched her up, kissing her cheeks.

I walked to her bedroom and set her down on the bed. Her bedroom was a bright ocean blue. Sea animals and the butterflies I had made 2 years ago hung on the wall. I shimmied to her dresser, pulling out a pair of footie pajamas. I layed her down. Istripped her of her clothes. "Do you need another Pull-up?" I asked, looking down at her Nemo Pull-up diaper. Eve shook her head.

"Alright," I said, slipping on the footie Pj's and tucking her in. "Goodnight love." I whispered, kissing her forehead lightly, before turning out the light, and sneaking out the dark blue door.


End file.
